


no title yet

by Writing babystay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Writing%20babystay





	no title yet

Haar jurk was laag gesneden, maar ze droeg haar ego hoog. Haar lippenstift kleurden haar lippen rood en toen ze deze op elkaar drukte, was ze eindelijk tevreden. Ze was mooi, dat kon iedereen zien. Ongeacht de rimpels die steeds vaker verschenen op niet alleen haar gezicht, maar haar lichaam, wist ze telkens een ander te verleiden met haar charmes. Ze stond op, haar rode jurk glijdend over haar benen tot deze de grond raakte, en ze keek naar zichzelf. Ze was tevreden, voelde zich mooi. Een glimlach vormde op haar mond toen ze naar achteren keek. Haar dochters, beiden lang zwart haar, huid als de hare en wangen rood, keken haar aan, lachend, geschokt. Bang. Waren haar dochters bang voor haar? Waarom zouden ze? Ze hield van hen, bleef ze zichzelf telkens vertellen. Heupwiegend liep ze naar het bed, waarachter haar jongste dochter stond, leunend tegen het raamkozijn. Ze hield van haar kinderen, echt waar, maar wat kon ze anders doen? En misschien was dat juist waarom. Ze liet haar hand glijden over het gladde haar van haar dochter, heel anders de hare, en keek naar haar handen, zuchtend. ' Ik weet wat je denkt. Hoe je over me denkt, maar ik wil dit! Waarom begrijp je niet hoe gelukkig het me maakt?' Ze wilde een kus op haar voorhoofd drukken, maar stopte toen ze haar dochter rook. Ze begon al te stinken. Ze lachte en gaf toch maar een kus op haar voorhoofd. 'Als ik terugkom, geef ik je wel een douche.' Riep ze haar na voordat de deur achter haar sloot met een klik. Ze draaide zich om en liep de lange trap af, naar beneden. De hal leek kaal en koud vergeleken met haar kamer boven, maar dat deerde haar niets. De deur naar de kelder bleek minder zwaar te worden des te vaker ze ertegenaan leunde om het open te krijgen en ook deze keer lukte het haar de deur te openen. Een glimlach, breder dit keer, rustte op haar mond terwijl ze rondkeek naar de galerij van mensen die ze achterliet. 5 kinderen heeft ze gebaard, van 3 mannen. Van elk hield ze zielsveel en vandaag, vandaag komt er een vierde bij. Ze had afgesproken. Frans sprak hij, maar de taalbarrière maakte niet uit, ze verstond hem. Ze hield van zijn aandacht, naar hoe hij haar aankeek na een paar glazen wijn teveel en de geur van zijn auto deed haar duizelen. Ze vond hem leuk, dat wist ze. Na vandaag wist ze het zeker, hij moest ook de galerij in. Ze keek rond. De galerij was gevuld met mannen die haar weduwe maakte en kinderen die ze met haar blote handen had vermoord. 'Ik hou van je, tot de dood ons scheidt', maar waarom zou de dood ons scheiden? 


End file.
